Frozen Yogurts
by xxFrancescaxx
Summary: The So Random cast were all busy except Tawni and Nico. Will love bloom due to this?   Not really that good at sums. R&R A Tawnico Fic.


A Tawnico One-Shot! ;D Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. :)  
Sorry If they're a little OOC. :D

Tawni's Point of View:  
I was just walking around Condor Studios. Adoring myself with these new shoes I just bought yesterday. They are so fabulous. Today Sonny was going on a date with Chad. Grady apparently had ate some bad Chili yesterday at lunch. And Zora is well, working on her project to be submitted to Ms. Bitterman. So today It's only me and Nico. I have a little crush on Nico but I'm starting to give up on it. And today the Cafeteria is serving frozen yogurts! I love frozen yogurts. But we all know hoe crazy Nico gets when there are frozen yogurts in the cafeteria.

"Tawni!"

It was Nico calling me out.

"Nico!"

"Come by here and sit with me."

"Sure! Right after I get some fro-yo."

"Hurry!"

Wow. It's weird how he's not that crazy about the very existance of the frozen yogurts on the cafeteria today. As something happened. I took a strawberry yogurt with sprinkles on top. I went back to the table and Nico is there. There was an awkard silence until I tried breaking it.

"So why do you love frozen yogurts?"

"Why do you love coco moco coco?"

"Answer me first."

"Not until you answer mine."

We burst out of laughing. We don't know why since none of us even cracked a joke. I guess we just enjoy each others companionship.

"So how's the day without Grady?"

"How's the day without Sonny?"

"OK I'm serious here, answer my question and I answer yours."

"Sure"

"So.."

"What?"

"Go on."

"Oh, well today isn't really what it used to be. Fro-yos aren't like fro-yos with Grady."

"Oh, well without Sonny today. Is well quite hard. I mean were not that close but we tell each other our secrets."

"Like what?"

"What?"

"You know what kinds of secrets?"

"Well she knows I date lots of boys, but there's this one guy whom I haven't had a chance to date."

I think I was already hinting that it was him but Oh well.

"Are you reffering to me?"

"Wait, wha-"

"LOL, Tawni! I was just kidding."

"Ha ha."

"But seriously Tawni, do you like me?"

"Well do you like me?"

"Well I used too."

Those words made me smile. But it also broke my heart to hear that he just "used" to.

"Oh I see. So do you still like me?"

"As a friend?"

"No as mean like like you know more than friends?"

"Oh Oh, its better if it was kept as a secret."

"And why is it?"

"Coz' it would be a lot awkward between the two of us."

"And why would it?"

"I don't know, it just would."

"Whatever you say, Nico." I grinned while staring at him for a long time.

"Tawni!"

"Yes Nico." I said as I raise my eyebrows twice

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know." I raised my eyebrows again

"Well then stop it, you're starting to look creepy."

"Did I hear creepy?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Did you mean pretty?"

"Wait, What? no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"You know what, Nico?"

"You are definitely a great liar."

"Tawni I wasn't lying."

"Very funny Nico, very funny." I started laughing sarcastically. I was trying to see if he still likes me.

"And by funny you meant hot?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I am."

"Those kinds of jokes only works on me."

"But you said I was funny."

"No I didn't."

"So when you said "funny" you really meant hot?"

"Wait, What? No."

"Really, Tawni? Really?"

"That's Chad's line!"

"And to whom does Chad say that?"

"To..."

"To whom Tawni? to whom?" he grinned.

"To Sonny!"

"And.."

"What's your point?"

"I think I should tell you right now."

"What?"

"Tawni, If I was Chad, you'd be my Sonny."

"Aww... Nico."

"I like you Tawni, I really do."

"Nico?"

"What?"

"I do like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you sure you're not joking. Coz' well I don't want to get my hopes up too high."

"Tawni."

"Yes?"

"Believe me, I do like you. I would like to know you better. I want you to be more than a friend to me."

"Like Best Friends?"

We laughet out loud again. And we started getting serious after.

"No Tawni, its a whole lot more than that. I want you to be more than Best Friends to me. Coz' to me you are perfect."

"Same here Nico. I never knew this would ever happen."

"Me too."

"So."

"So."

"Hmm..."

"Pick you up at 8.?"

"What?"

"You know, maybe we could start dating."

"That would be awesome."

There at that very table. Eating frozen yogurts. Would be the day my dreams would come true. Where maybe my first real relationship would happen.

I didn't re-read this so, sorry if there might be errors. ;)  
Read and Review. :D 


End file.
